Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 9 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 36 }{ 6 } $
$ = 3 - 9 \times 10 + 6 $ $ = 3 - 90 + 6 $ $ = -87 + 6 $ $ = -81 $